The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - How it Should've Ended
by Dreadwing216
Summary: While SpongeBob gets stuck on his cable Sandy tries to free him but only ends up making the Krusty Krab 2 collapse. Will she have time to save her friend and will SpongeBob confess his feelings?


This short story is how I think the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie should've ended. What happens when Sandy tries to free SpongeBob from the steel cables while the Krusty Krab 2 is about to collapse after a steel cable cutting mistake? Find out in this alternative ending! Drama is featured but romance appears near the end!

Review if you want to or not.

**The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie – How it Should've Ended**

Plankton was flat on the floor with foot-prints on his body after he had been squashed by the Bikini Bottom citizens when SpongeBob freed the entie town from Plankton's Command.

Plankton: Come on I was just kidding.

One of the police fish picked up the flattened creature with a spade. Plankton: Come on you guys knew that did you?

Plankton was then tossed into the mini police boat mobile. Plankton: With the helmets and the big statues (laughs nervously) Wasn't that hillarious everybody?

Everyone just glared at the creature then walked back into the Krusty Krab 2 as the small police boat mobile drove away.

Plankton: I will destroy all of you!

King Neptune now with his crown then speaks to Mindy, his daughter. King Neptune: Well Mindy I have to admit you were right. Your compassion to these sea creatures proved a most admiraible trait. Without it I would never again seen my beloved crown. I think you are going to make a fine ruler of the sea one day. Now let's go home.

However Mindy managed to stop King Neptune before he could go out of the restruant. Mindy: Daddy, haven't you forgot something?

King Neptune: What? Oh! Eugene Krabs I forgot to un-freeze you. Neptune picked up the frozen krab and zapped unfrozen but instead turns into a real-boy.

Boy: What the...? King Neptune: Oops! I guess I had it set to "Real-Boy" ending. Once again Neptune zapped the boy turning Mr Krabs back to normal.

Mr Krabs: Yipee!

King Nneptune: Oh I'm sorry for falsely freezing you Krabs. And may I say you are a very lucky lad to employ such a brave, faithful and heroic young lad. Where is he anyway?

SpongeBob: I'm up here. The yellow sponge was dangling from a cable wearing his wizzard costume.

(This is where the ending changes now)

Sandy: Hold on little buddy! Hi-Yah! (Snap!) Sandy karate chops the steel cable wheel which doesn't lower SpongeBob but only makes the cable snap and causes the entire Krusty Krab 2 rumble.

Sandy: Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. King Neptune: Oh dear. Quick everyone let's get out of here!

Everyone including Squidward, Patrick, Mrs Puff, Mr Krabs, Pearl and Larry the Lobster ran out...except Sandy who was still trying to get SpongeBob down from his steel cable. SpongeBob: Sandy! Get out of here, save yourself! Sandy: No way buddy! I'm not leaving you here!

The squirell was despretly looking around trying to find a way to cut the steel cables and free SpongeBob before the restruant would collapse. Sandy then found a blow-torch set by the cash register.

Sandy: Perfect! Hold on buddy! The entire restruant started to loose it's wooden celeing peices as one hit SpongeBob on the head, knocking him out. The squirell finally managed to onto a ladder and get to the cables but to her horror SpongeBob was knocked unconscious due to the board hitting his head. Sandy had no time to mess about.

She flipped the blow torch on, put her goggles on and started burning through the steel cable. Sandy: Don't worry SpongeBob! I'll get you out of this!

Back outside of the restruant everyone was safely far away from the site of the Krusty Krab 2. King Neptune: Is everyone out? All: Yes! But not everyone was out as everyone realised that SpongeBob was left in the Krusty Krab 2! Patrick: Oh no SpongeBob! i've got to save him! But Mindy stopped him before he could go back.

Mindy: Patrick...you can't go back in there! It's too dangerous! Patrick knew she was right then both of them realised Sandy was in there too!

Mr Krabs: Oh no! My money's in there! Everyone just glared at him. But they just contunued to stare at the Krusty Krab 2 in worry if SpongeBob and Sandy would get back out in time before the restruant collapsed.

Back in the restruant Sandy was almost done cutting the steel cable until...

SpongeBob: (groans) W-What is going on? (coughs) Sandy what are you doing here?

Sandy: I'm setting you free from your steel cable! And I'm just finished! Indeed she was finished, SpongeBob's cable was cut but the entire restruant was starting to collapse! Sandy fell of her ladder and landed on the floor having no time to get up. SpongeBob then looked at the walls and celeings as they started to collapse and head towards Sandy.

SpongeBob: No! The brave sponge jumped down and held Sandy close to him both preparing to be crushed by the supports. SpongeBob: Sandy? The squirell turned to face SpongeBob's head. Sandy: Yes buddy? SpongeBob knew he had to confess his feelings. SpongeBob: I..I-I love you Sandy! The squirell looked shocked at first but she smiled and held him tightly as the roof came down on top of them. Outside the entire of Bikini Bottom watched as the restruant collapsed.

Patrick: NO SpongeBob! (starts to cry) Mindy was also quite very sad so she comfort Patrick with a hug. Soon everyone in Bikini Bottom were crying and sobbing...well King Neptune had his head bowed in sorrow. Once the dust cleared all there was in the rubble was boards and bricks.

Suddenly the rubble started to move slowly. Everyone went to the site and saw for themselves that SpongeBob and Sandy were alive!

Sandy emerged from the rubble with an unconcious SpongeBob in her arms. Mr Krabs came up to SpongeBob then with a worried exspression.

Mr Krabs: He is going to be OK? Sandy looked at the crab then at SpongeBob, then she realised what she had to do. She could feel SpongeBob's pulse...but it was faint. Sandy: This might take some air but I'll have to bring my friend back.

Sandy then put SpongeBob onto the floor, bent down and started to remove her helmet. With the hemlet on the ground Sandy bent low, opened SpongeBob's mouth and began to perform mouth-to-mouth on the yellow sea creature. Everyone was suprised at Sandy's sudden action. After about one minute Sandy needed her helmet back on since she needs air.

At that moment SpongeBob finally re-awoken to be face to face with Sandy quite close which makes the two of them blush but everyone didn't laugh or make fun. They were all still stunned by Sandy doing mouth-to-mouth on a sea ceature.

SpongeBob: S-Sandy? What happened? Sandy: You fell unconcious when the building collapsed but I revived you.

SpongeBob: Oh...thank you...so are we still friends? Sandy knew that he said that he loved her so she decided to show him. She once again took off her helmet then she pulled SpongeBob's face towards her's and kissed him. Their friends were even more stunned but Patrick already had other ideas.

He quickly got his camera out and took a photo! After that SpongeBob and Sandy ended their kiss then the squirell put her helmet on...again.

Sandy: I think we're more than that SpongeBob. The yellow sponge smiled with the happy eyes in which Sandy did the same in return.

The End

Hope you liked this story! I just wished the movie ended like this.


End file.
